She's different
by GeorgeWeasleyRULES
Summary: This story is about a little girl who has been experimented on for her eight years of like. What happens when she finally finds her fathers. How will they reacted when she tells them what Hun has did to her to leave her with so many night mares. Fears almost everything in sight and the slights loud noise scars her. How will they react to all that and there new life as Fathers. :)


**CHAPTER ONE**

**The girl who is dying slowly **

Pain the felling of pain the only thing i felt. It was to much to bear. I didn't know where i was at i was just in pain. Screaming agony i needed help, but from who? I really don't remember what happen, I didn't know why i was in pain or so scared to move from where i laid. I just was. About an hour i think latter i sat up looking around. The room was pitch black, no light, no windows, no escape. Except a door. a door so far away i could run, but i didn't know what was broken, I didn't know if i could even move my legs. I tried turning my body felling fabric slip off my body.

"I'm in a bed?" my voice echoed along the walls bouncing off and hitting me back. My voice was scratchy and it sounded like i was on the verge of tears. I stood feeling my feet hit the cold floor. I slowly took a step to the door noticing i could stand stumbling a few times i made it holding onto the closed door.

The door creaked when i open it. Somehow it reminded me to be afraid to be scared of whats out there. But i was stupid so i called out "hello!" i herd running a woman rounded the corner she wore a big black shirt and a pare of white pj shorts a man came around the corner to he had long black hair no shirt and pj pants. "Hi little one i didn't expect you to be awake." the lady said crouching in front of me i flinched not meaning to. Sadness flew to her eyes the man came over and picked me up "Come on lets get you something to eat." He was nice so was the lady "I'm sorry for flinching Mrs." i told "No no it's ok! what's your name little one?"she was making something "My name My mommy said My names Was Josh before she...she died." i told looking down barring my head into the mans shoulder he rubbed my back.

"here you go sweet heart." The nice lady told i looked at the food she gave me as the man sat me down "What is it?" i asked poking it with my finger. The man laughed "it's called Peanut butter and Jelly its really good." The lady smiled "Wait before i eat this! What is your names?" i asked "My name is April and this is Casey." i smiled "Ok Uncle Casey and Aunt April Thank you for saving me." i told taking a bite of the sandwich they smiled kindly.

"APRIL CASEY WERE HOME!" i flinched dropping my sandwich and hiding under the table. I looked down at my green hands they were here to take me back "Josh it's ok. Come out they wont hurt you." Uncle Casey told trying to get me from under the table "Case what are you doing under the table?" A Brooklyn accent asked him a felt a hand grab me my recreation scream.

So i did i screamed trying to fight off the person holding me "LEO PUT HER DOWN!" Aunt April screamed as Leo out me down i ran to Casey he picked me up calming me down. "My sons why is there screaming?" a old rat asked walking down the stairs "The brat screamed when Leo pulled her out from under the table." the turtle in the red bandana told harsh words "I...I'm not a brat!" my voice was barley above a whisper "I know." Uncle Case said sitting me down in the chair again "EAT." he commanded i sighed still hungry and ate till it was all gone.

"Aunt April! Do you have a bathroom?" I asked she smiled as i jumped out of the chair me being eight years old and being silly like to jump. She made me follow her "May i take a bath?" she smiled helping me with my bloody clothing when she gasped and i knew why tears were about to pour. The scars they gave me each one for being HIS daughter. For me being me.

"Josh did they do this to you?" She asked i slowly looked up and nodded she sighed and helped me into the bath tub washing me than giving me some clothes "These were my old baby clothes." She sweetly helped me in them i had a orange shirt and a pare of black pants "Thank you." i said brushing my hair she started to play with my hair somehow it ended up in to pig tails

"Come on i have a movie or two you might like." she said pulling me out into a living room i sat down as she pulled out six movies one stood out the most Mulan 2 i picked it "How did i know you would pick that?" she pulled a cooky smile,

i watched my eyes glues to the TV not noticing a needle pricking my skin or someone putting me in there lap. "Josh who is your dad?" I herd uncle Casey ask "Mommy told me she had two DNA stuff put in her so i have two dad's" i didn't even know i responded "My daddy's i hard bits and peaces from the lady who hurt me. She says my one of my Dads have a bad Temper and the other is Fun." i really wanted to meat them "That's why i have two different color eyes." my eyes glued to the TV still i herd people gasp as i moved my bangs from my Bright blue eye and Carmel color one.

Raph's pov

There is no way this Kid could be mine she doesn't even act like me "Lets try to get her mad My sons and then happy." Splinter said looking at the Child in Casey's lap "Josh come here." Leo called she looked up slowly walking over she looked scared. "y..Yes ser." she was studding great

"Josh is a boy name you know that right?" Leo asked harshly i could see the pain in his eyes "My Mommy gave it to me she said it was Special." she told tears welding in her eyes "Well than your mommy is stupid." That was all he said before she lost it throwing him into a wall "DON'T TALK ABOUT MOMMY LIKE THAT!" Anger was filled in both eyes "MY MOMMY WAS BRAVER THAN YOU! MY MOMMY WAS NOT STUPID YOUR STUPID!" she was screaming when Casey ran calming her down she was crying badly and glaring at Leo who was on the floor where she threw him.

"What do you mean Was Not? Josh?" Donnie asked "Mommy saved me only to be...be Shot mommy gone now." She told tears going to her eyes i felt worse than before "When mommy died i ran Hun followed me and...and I don't want to talk about it." she told shutting her self from us "Donnie how are the tests going?" Leo called standing up holding his arm "There done and well Mikey and Raph are her Fathers." he told looking down. She was mine, My daughter scared of the lightest loud noise.

(A couple days latter.)

I sat With Uncle Casey My daddy's don't look at me and it's hurts knowing they hate me. "Uncle Casey?"

"Hm what's up Joshie?" he asked

"Does Daddy and Dad hate me?" i asked holding my hands to my chest "Josh i do not know." i sighed standing up and walking to my room they gave me i painted black and white it had a lot of posters of my favorite bands Casey and me listen to. The turtles haven't been here since they found out about me. What did i do to make them so mad? Wait maybe it was because i was born! Yes that's it. I sat on my bed as silent tears fell. I was a freak. A unwanted freak that her own Fathers did not want.

Leo's pov

I watched as the girl named Josh cried "Why don't they like me? What did i do to make them hate me?" Her voice was soft look like she was about to cry "Wait Maybe it was because i was born! Yes that's it!" she started to cry as anger flew threw me "I'm a Freak. A unwanted freak that her own fathers do not want." i turned walking out into the living room pulling Mikey and Raph out of there seats my brothers followed me "Leo what's up?" Mikey asked i pulled him to Josh's door "IM A FREAK!" She screamed punching the wall i herd a crack and a scream they all flinched "This is your fault. Both of you go fix it." I growled

They secured into the room. They better fox this She was there kid after all.

Normal pov

i held my hand i knew i broke it. It was my own fault "Hey kiddo you ok?" i turned seeing Raph "I'm Fine Raph." i saw him winced when i said his name i felt someone pick me up "No your not." it was Mikey tears started to pour as he held me "I'm a freak im Unwanted you guys don't even want me nor my mommy she's dead because of me." i told i felt him pull me tighter "Don't say that! We do want you." it was Raph who spoke this time i looked at him he was smiling kindly i wanted to bust out in tears i hugged Mikey than wiggled out of his grip and hug Raph i felt him pull me close to him

"Your my Little girl. Who said i didn't want you?" They both asked at the same time "Well i thought since you guys haven't come back after you meet me that you didn't want me." i told they sighed and hugged me "i have a question?" "You just asked it." Mikey said i sighed

"Mikey can i call you Daddy and Raph can i call you Dad." i asked they smiled and nodded maybe i would be ok with my family.

* * *

**Hi i hope you like the first chapter of my story if you didn't leave me a comment telling me what to change and if you like it comment to! Fav it if you like WHAT'S going to happen to Josh when Hun Finds her. **


End file.
